Where did the world go?
Conversation between Eiluvial and Najeeb Eiluvial: ??? What was all this about? Najeeb: All what? Eiluvial: Who had that monocle? Najeeb: Norvon had the monocle. Where have you been? Eiluvial: Sure.. We just escaped the feywilds, why? Najeeb: It's been eight months, Eiluvial. The Invasion's started. Eiluvial: WHAT!? Najeeb: We should have seen this coming. Eiluvial: Seen what? Najeeb: The Fey's trickery with Time. Eiluvial: Indeed.. What happened all over? I mean, Gorith is leading a charge down south!? Najeeb: We're not sure about that. My sources say that the entire region's gone dead, and villages in the hinterlands north of Edhest are being destroyed. The Hobgoblins in Vulug are acting up, with at least two Red Dragons seen in their midst. In the Wastes, the orcish hordes have begun sacking Thorbardin, aided by Blue dragons. Thorag and Silvanesti have closed off any communication. The Red Robes have declared absolute neutrality in the conflicts. Hiaphthop's undead armies are landing en mass in the regions south of Legoalin. Eiluvial: ... any other bad news? At this point.. Najeeb: I've lost almost any influence I had with the nobles of Legoalin. Eiluvial: Have any legendary weapons been seen? Najeeb: Not yet. Eiluvial: Alright.. any plan? Najeeb: My team has regrouped in Thirapolis attempting to figure out just that. Have you recovered the Weapon in the Feywilds? Eiluvial: We have recovered 3 weapons, but the guardian of that weapon did not allow us to leave with it. No one was suited for it. Najeeb: That is unfortunate. What do you mean suited for it? Eiluvial: No one attuned to it. So the guardian phoenix didn't let us leave with it. The phoenix told us that Nobody was hearing the voice of Habbakuk Najeeb: Well then. What is your plan now? Move on to the next weapon, or try to find someone more suited to the weapon in the Wilds? Eiluvial: Who would be? Najeeb: I admit myself to be lost with this talk of "the voice of Habbakuk" Eiluvial: See what we're dealing with..? No one was able to hear the voice of the weapon and attune to it.. So far, Kylie managed to transform Mil'dorani. I finally attuned Aetherius and Katar has another weapon. but ..Adhane..? ..no one got even close Najeeb: This is good news. Some of the only good news in the last months. Where is your group located? Eiluvial: We're planning on trying to get the next one. Hm.. Clezbiten Najeeb: Hm. The nearest Teleportation Circle to there that I know of would be the one at my Father's encampment. Eiluvial: where would that be? Najeeb: At this time of year, perhaps ten days' travel to the north-east of your location. Eiluvial: Are you planning on joining us? Najeeb: Perhaps, unless a better plan is conceived here. I've been spending my time attempt to court Legaolin's nobles into aiding elsewhere, but they seem to be bent on defending their own steads, damn the rest of the world. I'm just about ready to move on from this failed endeavor. Eiluvial: Sounds good Najeeb: Very well. Eiluvial: Let the idiots cower in their corner Najeeb: Head north-east into the Wastes. You want to look for Father Yalsaib's clan. Say you come with the favour of the 37th Son. Recopy this sigil to the best of your ability. Your life may very well depend on it. Eiluvial: Alright. Eiluvial: Good enough? Najeeb: It should be. Eiluvial: Alright. Father Yalsaib's clan. 37th son. Najeeb: Exactly. Eiluvial: Will you meet up with us half-way or will we walk the 10 days? Najeeb: Half-way would be best. Travel at night. It's nearing summer and the sun can kill in the Wastes. The Silver Moon light your path, sorceress. Eiluvial: Then we shall. Talk with your people and update me in a few hours, I'll talk with my group. Argument between Eiluvial and Katar Katar: "Are we going to talk now?" Eiluvial: ...whatever.. Katarr: "Eiluvial. What's up?" Eiluvial: Gee, I don't know! You might be the last gorithian, other than me, who's still alive. The world has gone to hell. And we didn't do ANYTHING! While we knew PRECISELY what was about to happen! Katar: "We're not the last two Gorithians if there are Gorithian raids on Edhest. Eiluvial: Sane Gorithians then!" went to hell with Eiluvial deciding that she had to head back to Gorith to try to salvage what she could and Katar informing her that it made no sense for her heart to still be there, up north. After this comment, the aasimar went insane, growing over protective of her own feelings and thoughts to the point of pushing Katar away. The man gave up, leaving the sorceress alone with only Aetherius to talk to. Unfortunately, the weapon remained quiet. second part of the conversation occurs the following day. Katar was sitting at a table at the inn, when Eiluvial joined him. Upon discovering that the monk had fought in the streets for the fun of it, the sorceress' anger reappeared, making her loose control over herself. In a matter of second, the girl had compared the man to her long lost friend, saying that his carelessness would eventually cost him his life. Katar: "Why are you comparing me to him?" Eiluvial: ''I'm not answering that question. Katar: "What if that's your problem, eh? Maybe you not answering the simplest of questions is what's making you suffer like this." Eiluvial: You don't make any sense. I answer questions when I want to and then I keep quiet when I don't. Katar: "Why are you hurting so much? Why is your heart still in Gorith?" Eiluvial: I am fine! ... My heart is in Gorith because it's my home. That's all. Katar Ekitsur: "Your heart can -belong- to Gorith, but it does not mean that it is -in- it. Right now you are -in- Gorith. And you clearly aren't." Eiluvial: Then what am I supposed to feel, huh? Katar Ekitsur: "Like you aren't going to drown in your own tears at any moment?!" Eiluvial: And I'm not. She clenches her fists, I'm not a little princess anymore! Those days are long gone. Katar Ekitsur: "Then prove it! Prove to yourself that you aren't the small girl that was exiled 2 years ago. That you don't need his help anymore!" Eiluvial: I don't need his help! She slams her fist on the table, sending a jolt of electricity through it. I made my own way! If he decided to leave, then so be it! His loss, not mine.. Katar Ekitsur: "What i've heard of your stories, is that he didn't wish to leave. That he was ripped away from life without a chance to act." Eiluvial: ... She groans and looks away. Katar Ekitsur: "You really need to calm down. You need to accept the facts of his death." Eiluvial: I'm not running after anyone's head anymore, I think that's good enough. Katar Ekitsur: "It's not. Because you still won't say his name freely. Because he still haunts your dreams probably." Eiluvial: She remained quiet, her eyes shifting away once more. Katar Ekitsur: "What's his name?" Eiluvial: Her lips shifted, making out the syllables without a sound. Katar Ekitsur: "Then if you won't answer that question to -me-. Ask it to your weapon. See what happens then. If it's such a better conversation partner." He said as he finished his drink. "I'll start getting ready." He said, walking offf. Eiluvial: For a quick instant, the aasimar almost replied, but then she lowered her eyes. She had tried to speak to the weapon earlier, but it didn't listen, so why would she try again? She poke it softly, I don't understand you. She sat at the corner of her table and waited, closing her eyes once again and focusing her mind on the weapon at her wrist. *I shouldn't have admitted that my heart remains elsewhere.. I wish I could have simply said that it was always by my side, this whole mess would have been avoided.. I wish Thorralien was still with us.. But one can move on without its heart.. right?'' To the outside, Eiluvial remained calm, but the girl soon closed her eyes, feelings the tears build up.